


The Prophet's Past

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Slime dream, listen i can't think of good tags ok?, the george can see the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: George is a unique individual. Same AU as my previous Dream SMP story.
Kudos: 1





	The Prophet's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Look I am working hard mentally on this AU that has its own alternate timelines and stories. I just wanted to share the rough idea of George's back story.

Running. He wasn't sure if this was present or future that he was seeing, all he knew was he was running.

George had honestly always had issues with connecting visions with time. If he looked at someone, or even important places, for too long he'd see things. And more often than not they'd happen later.

Back as a little child he didn't think much of it. He'd look at his mom and see her at the beach, having fun in the waves, him a bit older. He'd look at the neighbor's kid and see her happily playing with a cat she didn't yet have. Whrn even the visions were peaceful, why worry about it?

It wasn't until he was ten that it even became known to his family.

"Hey mom? When dad comes home with Molla, could you not shout at him?"

The wide-eyed look on his father, who was also there, caught him off guard. Turns out, his dad didn't even meet a 'Molla' until a week after this, and the reason for the shouting was because his mom is allergic to feathers, so bringing a parrot home was a horrid idea.

The next time was when his mom went to try and figure out what was going on. Something about him wishing the neighbors well about "the death of Snuffles" the same day the cat would end up killed by a spider in the night was just too much.

"So, any idea what's wrong with him?"

"Well, he seems perfectly healthy, if not a little destracted. Maybe it's something neurological?" Was the doctor's immediate response. George's eye color had started to fade as he looked at the doctor.

The color got back vivid as he jolted up. "You got to go to the other patient! You gotta go now!"

"I still need to suggest a-"

"Now!" George interrupted the doctor with urgency, which managed to shock the doctor enough to get him rushing.

When he finally came back the doctor had a clearly bewildered face.

"Everything alright?"

The doctor looked her dead in the eye before speaking.

"Ma'am, his urgency made me rush to a child who had stopped breathing in her sleep. Had I been a few moments later, she might not have survived."

As George stared at a mirror, his mom continued with "what do you mean?"

"He seemed to know the urgency. You may need to see a mage or similar."

She glanced at her son, who had blinked a bit after his self-staring and yawned. "Where am I?"

"The hospital-" she was stopped at him looking directly at his right arm, relaxing, and yawning again.

It didn't take much to realize he could see futures. Not just one or two timelines, but at least 50 different possible outcomes. It left him isolated and tired. It was overwhelming.

Where were we?

Right. Running. The trip and fall was all he needed to know he wasn't seeing a future of his own again.

He got into a sitting position to remember the situation. He began mumbling to himself.

"My name is George... I am... Either 17 or 18... I'm from a small village named C... Cotmo... My mother raised me alone for half my life... And..."

He finds himself looking up to the sky. The mix of the yellowish shades of clouds and a slowly raising smoke from where he was running was the information he needed.

"I'm... I'm too late to get help. I left too late."

He honestly just sat there, staring off into the sky, until emotional exhaustion overtook him.

He's unsure how long he was sleeping, just that something slick and sticky at once poked at him, disrupting his sleep.

"Hunh? Wha?" His eyes were still heavy, still stinging from tears. His whole body stiff from both the long run and sleeping on grass. "What's happening?"

"Holy shit you're alive." He heard the voice before he saw the source. Looking around a bit he saw a slightly different shaded blob to the grass with a mask. A slime. With a mask. Weird. It continued speaking. "What kind of weirdo sleeps in the grass? You could've died."

That just seemed to kickstart George's tears again. He remembered what had happened and what it means.

"What did I do wrong?" The slime asks, sounding somewhat concerned but much more curious.

"N-nothing... It's not your fault... J-just a terrible event I managed to avoid. Family didn't, but I did." He started staring into the sky again. It was always the only place that had nothing confusing. Just blue and present.

"At least your alright. Could've been worse."

That forced George's gaze back at the slime, who changed to something a little more humanoid in shape. Not majorly though, but still.

George went to respond, but it happened again. His eyes glazed over and visions bombarded him. Years, decades, centuries forward. Things he couldn't imagine. Things that wouldn't be in his lifetime. So much in one possible timeline. He tried to remain calm.

His breath hitched occasionally, as a more violent event played out. The slime tilted his head slightly.

"Why hasn't it stopped?" Was muttered out by the human. "It should've changed by now. Why isn't it changing?" There was fear in his voice as he continued seeing things impossible to comprehend.

The slime chose then to move. He quickly shifted back to a blob and slinked out if view until George's eyes regained light.

"What are you?!?" He asks the creature in shock.

"I could ask you the same thing." He says before clarifying "you clearly have something most humans don't."

He tries to avoid looking at the other, unsure on if he should share.

He yawned greatly, already exausted ny this one individual. The slime continued. "Did you at least grab my name from what you saw?"

"Yeah," he said, already yawning again. "Dream, right?" He got a nod in return.

George began curling into the grass again, yawning. "Be sure... Be sure to... Stay calm like this... In the future..."

He lost his home, his family, and was awake for a whole 10 minutes before getting exausted again. And by the looks of thing it wouldn't get too much easier.

He just needed to stay close to someone, hold out, and always be ready to run and/or hide.

The future had played in his vision, but that didn't mean he had to follow what was seen in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions at all on the AU follow and/or ask me on Tumblr at the-lightest-shadow.tumblr.com


End file.
